Avent des incubes
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: 25 drabbles pour le calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les couples RusAme et PruCan. Suite de Magic Writober.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir ! Alors, c'est le moment de débuter un calendrier de l'Avent. _

_Les mots sont tirés au sort dès le premier jour sur la Ficothèque Ardente. Ensuite, on a 24 heures pour écrire dessus. Et à une heure près, je suis dans les temps._

_Si vous voulez participer, c'est toujours possible. Les retardataires sont les bienvenus._

_Julia13verseau m'avait suggéré de continuer dans la lignée du Magic Writober, mais avec Alfred et Matthew. Donc, c'est parti._

_Alors, rien à voir avec l'UA Ange et démon, c'est vraiment à part. Ici, Alfred et Matthew sont des incubes. Et le reste, on le découvrira ensemble au fur et à mesure du Calendrier._

_Il y aura sûrement des différences avec AO3, comme aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez un drabble un peu plus chaud sur le thème du 1er décembre, il sera disponible._

* * *

**Thème : Chocolat**

**RusAme**

Alfred était un gros gourmand.

Il s'était acheté un calendrier de l'avent avec des chocolats à l'intérieur. Ivan ignorait les effets réels d'une telle substance sur un incube en pleine fleur de l'âge. Il paraîtrait que ce serait aphrodisiaque. Et Alfred n'avait pas besoin de chocolat pour péter la forme au lit.

Dès le premier jour, Alfred s'était jeté dès le matin sur sa case et son chocolat.

Ivan l'avait regardé engloutir sa friandise sans rien dire. Ensuite, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Alfred se mette sur ses genoux une fois le petit déjeuner terminé pour réclamer attention et caresse.

Ivan accepta les baisers de moins en moins chastes et les mains de plus en plus baladeuses. Dès qu'ils furent bien excités, Ivan porta Alfred jusque dans la chambre où il lui fit tendrement l'amour.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il serait en retard au travail.

Ivan ne s'était quand même pas imaginé qu'Alfred se jetterait sur lui dès qu'il rentrerait en fin de journée. Ils avaient fixé plusieurs règles autour du sexe pour ne pas finir épuisé par les ardeurs incubes. Ivan accordait un seul moment dans la journée aux pulsions d'Alfred d'habitude. Allez, une petite exception.

Au bout de trois jours épuisants, Ivan confisqua le calendrier à Alfred.


	2. Jardin

**Merci pour les reviews. Voici le mot suivant :**

**Jardin**

**PruCan**

Gilbert regardait avec intérêt Matthew déambuler dans le jardin de ses parents en plein hiver. Matthew avait tendance à se balader torse nu un peu partout et peu importe la température. Musclé ce qu'il faut, il faisait régulièrement rêver Gilbert. Et en jouait, ce petit coquin.

Matthew lui fit un clin d'œil.

Gilbert jeta des regards alentour. Personne ne se doutait de rien. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Francis était toujours en cuisine. Et Alfred arrivait suffisamment à distraire Arthur pour que Gilbert et Matthew s'autorisent un sourire complice.

Gilbert craignait d'annoncer sa mise en couple avec Matthew. Il avait peur de perdre son amitié avec Francis. De plus, un vampire avec plus d'un siècle à son actif et un jeune incube, ça faisait sacrément jaser les chaumières.

Matthew revint à l'intérieur.

« J'ai deux-trois trucs à dire à Gilbert. On vous rejoints quand c'est prêt. »

Matthew s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre en entraînant Gilbert avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas très discret. »

Matthew mit la musique à fond et embrassa Gilbert avec passion.

« J'ai besoin d'être réchauffé. »

Gilbert trouvait les prétextes improbables de Matthew pour faire l'amour de plus en plus mignons. Seulement, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour s'amuser ensemble.


	3. Colonne

**M****erci pour les reviews !**

**Colonne**

**RusAme**

Ivan avait emmené Alfred dans l'un de ses lieux préférés pour leur premier rendez-vous en amoureux. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Force avait été de constater que la tension qui les animait depuis l'adolescence était sexuelle et que les sentiments ne se trouvaient pas loin.

Ivan ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec un incube. Bien sûr, il avait entendu tout un tas de rumeur sur leur endurance et leurs désirs nombreux et variés. Seulement, Alfred était un novice dans ce domaine. Ivan espérait donc qu'il serait assez tranquille de ce point de vue là pendant un moment.

Le loup garou sortit de ses pensées quand Alfred vint l'embrasser.

Ivan eut à peine le temps d'apprécier ce baiser qu'Alfred repartait se balader entre les colonnes d'un temple abandonné. Ivan effectua quelques pas et fut surpris qu'Alfred l'attende derrière une autre colonne. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser furtif. Ivan apprécia énormément le jeu dans lequel l'entraîner Alfred et se mit à le poursuivre pour le surprendre à nouveau.

Le loup garou fit moins le fier, quand il se retrouva coincé contre une colonne par un incube chauffé à bloc.

Alfred l'embrassait à intervalle régulier et le caressait à travers ses vêtements.


	4. Illustration

**Bonsoir à nouveau ! Et oui, je rattrape le retard aujourd'hui.**

**Illustration**

**PruCan**

Matthew avait décidé de lui montrer quelques « illustrations » pour souligner ses propos tendancieux.

En tant qu'incube, il avait envie d'essayer tout un tas de choses avec lui. Notamment certaines positions sexuelles.

Gilbert sélectionnait ce qui lui semblait raisonnablement réalisable, en essayant de ne pas rougir et encore moins de bander.

C'était particulièrement difficile avec un petit ami enthousiaste à chaque image érotique et déçu à chaque refus.

Gilbert n'avait plus vingt ans. Ses vieux os ne supporteraient pas certaines acrobaties. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait autant de façon de faire l'amour et n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité ou l'intérêt. Cependant, il fallait bien satisfaire la curiosité de sa moitié très portée sur le sexe.

Matthew jeta un regard intéressé à son entrejambe.

« Je sens qu'on va finir cette petite sélection par de la mise en pratique.

Un peu paniqué, Gilbert essaya de se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient validé ensemble. Il espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose de faisable. Matthew rit de le voir aussi bouleversé par l'idée et le taquina.

« Tu préfères choisir ou laisser le hasard décider à notre place.

\- Je vais regarder un peu plus en détails notre sélection. »


	5. Poncif

**Poncif**

**RusAme**

Alfred s'était imaginé tout un tas de premiers baisers et de premières fois parfaits.

Et il devait avouer qu'à cette époque il aimait bien les levers ou couchers de soleil, les plages, les vues imprenables, les pétales de rose ou tout un tas d'autres clichés romanesques.

Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'Ivan l'embrasserait suite à une dispute des plus animée.

« Tais-toi, je t'aime, idiot. » n'était certainement pas la phrase à laquelle il s'attendait dans un moment pareil.

Leurs dents s'étaient entrechoquées, le tout avait été extrêmement maladroit et bref. On ne disait pas à Alfred de se taire, même pour l'embrasser. Ils enchaînèrent donc sur une autre dispute. Mais l'aveu amoureux n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et après de nombreux questionnements, Alfred avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il appréciait beaucoup trop Ivan pour que ce soit purement amical.

Quant à leur première fois, ils avaient dû s'organiser pour éviter parents et amis, trouver un peu d'intimité et l'envie de le faire ensemble. Alfred pensait ne pas avoir de difficulté à tomber dans la luxure. Avoir un petit ami allait lui permettre d'évacuer énormément de frustration. Et la première fois s'était terminé un peu rapidement pour eux deux tellement ils étaient excités par la situation.


	6. Glisse

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Glisse**

Gilbert n'aurait jamais pensé passer un tel moment avec son petit ami. Matthew n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre pour faire de la luge sous la pleine lune avec un vampire.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils dévalèrent la pente plusieurs fois comme des gamins.

« Attention, il y a une bosse ! »

Matthew avait tenté de passer cet obstacle en vain. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à rouler-bouler l'un contre l'autre dans la neige en riant. Matthew vint l'embrasser dès qu'ils se stabilisèrent. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Le petit coquin d'incube avait réussi à crocheter sa langue et à l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée. Puis, ce fut ses mains qui se firent plus baladeuses.

Gilbert n'était pas contre un peu de piquant dans sa vie amoureuse, mais doutait de pouvoir bander avec le froid alentour, la neige et le fait d'être à découvert. Force avait été de constater que Matthew savait l'exciter comme pas possible avec ses mains et sa bouche et lui faire oublier leur situation.

Avec frustration, Gilbert sentit les lèvres de Matthew délaisser son sexe. Immédiatement après, Matthew se positionnait au-dessus de lui, s'abaissait sur son érection et commençait un mouvement de va et vient hypnotique.


	7. Cartes

**Bonsoir ! Merci pour les reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en mettre ! ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer !**

**Mot du jour : Cartes**

« Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu que je l'utilise », dit Alfred en récupérant un paquet de cartes dans un placard.

Alfred et son goût de l'interdit les perdrait sûrement.

« Il doit y avoir une excellente raison pour ne pas y toucher, tenta Ivan. Va savoir ce qu'ils ont fait avec. Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre tes parents à dos, déjà qu'ils ne m'aiment pas des masses. Ils pourraient s'en apercevoir.

\- Du calme. J'ai toujours su ranger les cookies et le sirop d'érable exactement à leurs places. »

Alfred mélangeait déjà le paquet, avec un sourire amusé.

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas cette interdiction complètement débile. Il a l'air tout à fait normal ce jeu de cartes. »

Alfred fit la distribution avec un air enjoué. Ivan n'avait pas très envie de faire une bataille, car il trouvait le concept de ce jeu vraiment trop simple. Seulement, il avait très envie de faire plaisir à son chéri.

Par contre, une surprise de taille les attendait.

Dès qu'ils retournèrent leurs premières cartes, ils comprirent pourquoi le jeu avait été proscrit à Alfred et Matthew.

Les illustrations ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination avec ses sexes masculins en érection et ses jolies fesses.


	8. Bijou

Bonsoir !

Un petit mot de prévention avant tout. Je pense que je suis de nouveau plagiée.

Si vous lisez ce message et que vous n'êtes pas sur fanfiction . net ou sur AO3, c'est que mon histoire a été republiée ailleurs sans mon accord. Si vous payez pour mes fanfictions, ce n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas de mon fait.

Il se peut que vous trouvez certaines de mes histoires sur Manyfics, livejournal ou fanfic-fr en plus de fanfiction . net ou AO3. Ailleurs, c'est fait sans mon accord.

Allez, c'est parti pour le thème : bijou.

Et je me suis trompée de fic, j'ai mis ce chapitre sur Thunder Bird, puis j'ai corrigé.

* * *

**Bijou**

**RusAme**

« Oh ! Un cadeau ! », se réjouit innocemment Ivan en attrapant le paquet que lui tendait Alfred.

En ouvrant le colis, Ivan se doutait quand même de quelque chose de louche. Alfred avait un sourire très coquin affiché sur le visage. Et le colis venait de auplaisirmasculin. Bref, ça sentait l'entourloupe digne d'un incube.

Ivan sortit une sorte de tige en métal avec un bout plus gros et arrondi et une extrémité plate ornée d'une améthyste.

« C'est assorti à la couleur de tes yeux.

\- Euh… oui. Et ça sert à quoi ? »

Ivan regardait l'objet dans tous les sens, alors qu'Alfred ignorait comment expliquer l'utilisation d'un plug anal sans être vulgaire.

« C'est pour stimuler ta prostate, quand je ne suis pas là pour le faire. »

Ivan le fusilla du regard.

« De un, tu ne stimuleras jamais ma prostate…

\- Oh ! De suite, le jamais…

\- Et tu peux rêver pour que je mette ça… »

Ivan réalisa où il devait placer l'objet.

« Kol, kol, kol… Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

Ivan ignorait si ce cadeau était juste une pure provocation pour amorcer du sexe sauvage dans sa chambre ou une véritable tentative pour élargir leurs horizons sexuels.


	9. Coffre

**Bonsoir ! Merci pour les reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer !**

Petit message de prévention : Si vous lisez ce texte en dehors de AO3 ou de fanfiction . net, c'est que mon texte a été republié ailleurs sans mon accord. Si vous payez pour mes fanfictions, il s'agit d'une arnaque hors de ma volonté.

* * *

**Coffre**

**PruCan**

Gilbert ignorait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais une chose était sûre, son petit copain avait tout manigancé.

Ils avaient ouvert un très grand coffre dans le grenier des parents de Matthew. Comme plein de coussins se trouvaient dedans, ils avaient naturellement entamé une bataille de sac à plumes. Et Matthew avait réussi à l'entraîner dans le coffre au milieu des coussins pour faire l'amour.

Un incube avait toujours des arguments pour se livrer à la bagatelle.

Il suffisait que Matthew le caresse pour que le désir s'empare de lui. Et bon, c'était une manière assez originale de faire des galipettes. Gilbert se sentait bien dans cette masse de coussins, alors que le sexe de Matthew allait et venait en lui à un rythme lent et sensuel.

Comme ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ils prenaient agréablement leur temps.

Gilbert fondait sous les caresses et les baisers de Matthew et profitait amplement de son corps. Sa prostate était sollicitée à une cadence irrégulière, lui apportant surprise et plaisir. Il adorait sentir le sexe de son petit copain à l'intérieur de lui, frottant contre ses parois intimes et buttant de temps à autre sur son point de plaisir.


	10. Boule

_Merci pour les reviews ! Sinon, je suis en retard. Désolé._

**Thème : Boule**

**RusAme**

Ivan décorait son sapin de Noël en compagnie d'Alfred.

Il se méfiait un peu de l'enthousiasme enfantin de son petit ami à accrocher des boules dans un arbre. En fait, il se méfiait du comportement d'Alfred, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous seuls. Un incube avait tendance à prendre le premier prétexte venu pour coucher et Alfred ne faisait pas exception et Ivan commençait à ressentir de la fatigue malgré son jeune âge.

Alors quand Alfred fit une blague douteuse avec un sous-entendu sexuel par derrière, Ivan se figea et essaye de retrouver son calme.

Quelques « Kol, kol, kol » sortirent de sa bouche et suffirent à tempérer les envies licencieuses d'Alfred.

Pendant un temps.

Ivan n'avait pas prévu qu'Alfred reviendrait en force en déclarant qu'une pause crapuleuse leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Ivan était à deux doigts de lui offrir un sex-toys pour Noël, histoire qu'Alfred s'occupe de lui tout seul de temps en temps.

Quand ils s'occupèrent de la crèche, les mains d'Alfred étaient terriblement baladeuses et le désir d'Ivan fâcheusement au ras des pâquerettes.

Au bout d'une énième perche, Ivan craqua et s'énerva pour de bon.

Ce fut leur première dispute. Et quelques boules du sapin ne furent pas épargnées.


	11. Tonnerre

**Bonsoir ! C'est le week-end ! J'ai un peu de retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le rattraper.**

**Tonnerre**

**RusAme**

Au début de leur relation, Alfred lui avait fait croire qu'il avait peur des orages. C'était mignon tout plein et propice à des moments câlins pour faire passer ce genre de terreur.

Seulement, Matthew eut un jour la bonne idée et la maladresse de révéler qu'Alfred adorait le tonnerre et les éclairs. Tout petits, les jours de tempêtes, ils restaient à la fenêtre à regarder les éléments se déchaîner.

Ivan avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours, avant de comprendre qu'Alfred avait utilisé cette technique de drague quand ils commençaient à se fréquenter et s'était retrouvé piégé dedans. Ivan lui avait alors demandé s'il avait menti sur d'autres choses, ne sait-on jamais.

Alfred lui avait expliqué, qu'en tant qu'incube, il avait très envie de faire l'amour et cherchait tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour le sexe. Il n'était pas aussi phobique qu'il prétendait l'être. Il pleurait vraiment devant les dessins animés et il avait quand même peur des films d'horreur. En fait, il détestait embrasser sous la pluie. Il trouvait vraiment mignon l'accent russe d'Ivan. Et la liste de ce qu'Alfred était vraiment avait été assez longue.

Ivan comprit ce jour-là qu'il devait vraiment se méfier d'Alfred quand il était excité. Il serait capable d'inventer n'importe quoi pour satisfaire ses pulsions.


	12. Feu

Bonsoir ! Merci pour les reviews !

Je mets ce petit message en tête de chapitre pour faire un peu de prévention.

Si vous lisez ce message et que vous n'êtes pas sur fanfiction . net ou sur AO3, c'est que mon histoire a été republiée ailleurs sans mon accord. Si vous payez pour mes fanfictions, ce n'est pas normal et ce n'est pas de mon fait.

Il se peut que vous trouvez certaines de mes histoires sur Manyfics, livejournal ou fanfic-fr en plus de fanfiction . net ou AO3. Ailleurs, c'est fait sans mon accord.

* * *

**Feu**

**PruCan**

Gilbert et Matthew avaient joué avec le feu.

Gilbert avait attisé les désirs de Matthew, grâce à plusieurs blagues salaces pendant la soirée avec ses parents. Il avait un peu bu. Matthew, aussi. Et Gilbert se demandait encore si Francis n'avait pas eu la main leste exprès.

La plupart des invités ne savait plus où se mettre quand ils étaient montés à l'étage pour se coucher tout naturellement dans le même lit et profiter d'être ensemble.

Le premier à lui dire quelque chose fut Antonio. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la nuit aux toilettes.

« T'as merdé, mec. Arthur veut ta peau. Et Francis, je sais pas trop. Tu ne peux pas te casser d'ici et laisser le pauvre Matthew gérer tout seul. Bon courage. T'a été un super pote. »

Sur le coup, il avait très vite désaoulé. Il avait réveillé Matthew et proposé qu'ils se cassent tous les deux de la maison pour gérer cette crise à distance.

Seulement, Arthur surveillait la maison, ce qui les obligea à remonter discrètement dans la chambre de Matthew.

Le lendemain, Gilbert et Matthew se prirent tout un tas de remontrances de la part d'Arthur et Francis.

« J'espère que vous êtes au moins heureux ensemble ! », conclurent Arthur et Francis.


	13. Couleurs

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai bien reçu ta review Nellana par mail, mais je ne peux pas y répondre en suivant le lien. Il doit y avoir un bug sur le site.**

**Couleurs**

**PruCan**

Matthew avait décidé de vivre quelque temps avec Alfred et Ivan, le temps que tout se calme avec ses parents.

Matthew en avait marre des regards noirs d'Arthur et inquiets de Francis, à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient. Il était adulte, bon sang. Il avait le droit de sortir avec Gilbert, même si c'était un ami de ses parents beaucoup trop vieux pour lui.

Quand Matthew vit le sapin d'Alfred et Ivan, il fut assez étonné par la ribambelle de couleurs que ce pauvre arbre se coltinait. De plus, il semblait qu'il manquait quelques boules. Il préféra ne pas faire de remarque à ce sujet. Il était bien content de pouvoir dormir dans le salon, même s'il devait éteindre toutes les guirlandes lumineuses une par une pendant que ceux qui l'hébergeaient avaient le dos tourné.

Ivan et Alfred travaillaient déjà et pouvaient s'offrir ce petit appartement, alors que Matthew continuait ses études et dépendaient encore de papa et papa.

Le pire fut certainement toutes les enluminures qu'Alfred installa dans le jardin et que Matthew ne pouvait pas couper la nuit.

Et s'il emménageait avec Gilbert ? Matthew était très tenté par cette solution. Seulement, il risquait de se mettre à dos toute sa famille. C'était vraiment pas facile.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Alors, ce week-end, je voulais écrire sur un sujet assez difficile pour moi en utilisant le fandom Hétalia. Bon déjà, ça m'a fait énormément de bien. C'est cool. _

_Mais, je ne pense pas vous sortir ce texte tel quel, parce que c'est pas forcément la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder et développer le sujet en question. Ce n'est pas évident du tout. Je vais essayer de faire une intro avant. Et voilà, ce qui devait être un OS va faire quelques chapitres... J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Et je n'ai donc pas écrit sur le reste de mes fanfics pour le moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... j'ai des vacances à Noël. Et si je peux trouver un peu de temps cette après-midi, je m'occupe du cas d'Âmes soeurs._


	14. Or

**Et ça y est, j'ai rattrapé le retard que j'avais accumulé ces derniers jours !**

**Or**

**RusAme**

Quelques temps après leur mise en couple, Ivan avait acheté une fine chaîne en or à Alfred. En tant que loup garou, il ne supportait pas l'argent. Il préférait pouvoir enlacer son chéri sans craindre une brûlure dû à un métal interdit.

Alfred avait été très touché par l'attention et la portait à son poignet.

A Noël, Ivan fut surpris de recevoir un bijou similaire. Après un clin d'œil d'Alfred, il l'attacha à son poignet. Ivan avait toujours aimé les reflets du bracelet d'Alfred et se plaisait à les voir sur lui.

« On dirait que tu aimes ton cadeau », dit Alfred après s'être glissé tout contre lui dans le lit.

Même sans l'érection se pressant contre son dos, Ivan avait reconnu le timbre séducteur d'Alfred. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Ivan se retourna pour embrasser tendrement Alfred.

« Beaucoup », répondit-il avant d'enlever à Alfred son foutu pyjama de dessins animés.

Ivan ignorait si Alfred faisait exprès de porter un vêtement qu'il avait follement envie de lui enlever. L'objectif récurrent d'un incube était beaucoup moins obscur que les moyens pour y parvenir.

Ivan prépara lentement Alfred à sa venue et se réjouit quand il le pénétra enfin.


	15. Oiseau

**Oiseau**

**PruCan (Oui, je pars sur le mot birdie pour ce thème).**

« Birdie, arrête de faire la gueule, s'il te plaît…

\- Je fais pas la gueule », râla Matthew.

Quand un incube arrête de vous sauter dessus, vous avez de quoi vous inquiéter. Surtout quand la conjoncture n'est pas en votre faveur.

« Alfred te gonfle, tu veux venir habiter chez moi ?

\- Ça va empirer les choses.

\- Pour l'instant, je discute avec Antonio qui discute avec Francis. Et Francis parlemente avec Arthur. Ça va s'arranger… »

Gilbert préféra ne pas ajouter que Matthew était un peu trop jeune pour arriver à relativiser sur un problème aussi grave. Il était quand même parti de chez ses parents à cause de lui et il ne leur parlait plus.

« Tu devrais essayer de reprendre contact. Ce sont tes parents et ils t'aiment. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Alfred leur fait un topo tous les soirs sur comment je vais.

\- Ah… »

Gilbert prit Matthew dans ses bras pour lui apporter du réconfort.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai vu de temps en temps quand tu étais petit que notre relation est malsaine. D'accord ? On s'est mis ensemble vers tes vingt ans. »

Matthew hocha la tête, puis lui sourit.


	16. Arc en ciel

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'étais très fatiguée cette semaine et incapable d'aligner deux mots en rentrant le soir. Mais je suis en vacances ! Alors, je vais rattraper un peu tout ça.**

**Arc en ciel**

**RusAme**

Alfred regardait avec une joie toute enfantine un arc en ciel se former. Il était tout seul à ce moment-là, mais il aurait aimé que l'un de ses proches soit là à le contempler avec lui. Et puis, il se mit à penser à Ivan.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un petit moment. Son père Francis lui avait juste dit de faire attention à ne pas se faire mordre par Ivan. Quant à son daddy, il avait fallu une longue période avant d'avoir son approbation.

Son jumeau n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment Francis dans la poche. Et Arthur était encore plus fermé à Gilbert qu'à Ivan.

Alfred tentait à chaque fois qu'il les appelait de tâter le terrain ou d'aider son frère. Francis semblait de moins en moins réticent. Quant à Arthur, il faisait sa tête de mule.

Ah. Si toutes les bonnes conditions étaient réunies comme pour cet arc en ciel, tout irait pour le mieux.

Alfred se doutait que ses parents ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment fâchés avec Matthew et Gibert.

Alfred fut sorti de ses pensées en attendant Ivan rentrer. Il lui montra la petite merveille dans le ciel et suggéra qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour s'adonner à leur activité favorite.


	17. Neige

Bonjour !

Avant de commencer, je tiens à rappeler que ce texte n'est disponible que sur fanfiction . net ou AO3. Si vous trouvez ce texte ailleurs, c'est qu'il a été mis en ligne sans mon accord. Si vous payez pour ce texte, c'est une arnaque et ce n'est pas de mon fait.

**Neige**

**Prucan**

Il faisait un temps de neige quand Matthew décida de se confronter avec ses parents. Il était heureux avec Gilbert, malgré toutes leurs réticences. Il comprenait tout à fait que Gilbert était bien plus âgé que lui et que Gilbert l'avait soi-disant vu grandir. Matthew ne se souvenait de Gilbert dans son enfance que comme l'ami de son père qui lui disait à peine bonjour. Gilbert avait toujours un bon prétexte pour faire sortir Francis de la maison, loin d'Arthur et des enfants.

Donc, bon, Matthew n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Gilbert se soit vraiment intéressé à lui quand il était trop jeune.

Matthew mit tous ses arguments sur la table et attendit le verdict de ses parents. Arthur avait toujours détesté Gilbert. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Matthew, commença Francis, on t'a donné toutes nos réticences à ton couple pour que tu sois conscient de certaines choses. »

Matthew jeta un regard prudent à son autre père qui semblait bouillonner.

« Et je connais Gilbert. C'est quelqu'un de bien, même si on n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur le sujet… »

Et là, Arthur explosa et lui posa tout un tas de questions pour savoir si tout allait bien avec Gilbert.


	18. Tonic

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les reviews ! J'y réponds dès que possible. Et je rattrape mon retard aujourd'hui.**

**Tonic**

**RusAme**

Alfred versa du tonic dans son gin sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Ivan.

Ivan ne jurait que par la vodka et ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'Alfred pour un alcool aussi folâtré que le gin. Alfred n'y pouvait rien s'il avait été élevé par un daddy qui aimait particulièrement le gin tonic. Au moins, tout n'était pas perdu avec son père français qui l'avait initié au plaisir d'un bon verre de vin rouge.

Ivan tentait de le mettre à la vodka sans succès. En fait, Alfred aimait bien lui résister et l'embêter avec ça. Ils en étaient à déjà plusieurs verres quand le désir puissant des incubes revint refaire surface chez Alfred.

Il n'avait pas très envie de sauter sur un Ivan imbibé. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être performant et encore moins consentant. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que le sexe pour soigner une gueule de bois selon Alfred. Il allait attendre que son compagnon ait un peu décuvé.

Après qu'ils se soient couchés, Alfred se tourna et se retourna dans leur lit, en proie à un désir fort. Un peu honteux, Alfred préféra se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se satisfaire tout seul. Il ne se laisserait plus entraîner dans une soirée vodka-gin tonic à volonté.


	19. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvaille**

**PruCan**

Gilbert était nerveux. Et Matthew n'en menait pas large non plus.

Ils étaient invités chez Francis et Arthur pour mettre les choses à plat. Gilbert n'en revenait pas qu'il avait fallu moins de deux semaines pour raisonner le couple. Il allait faire un très beau cadeau à Antonio qui avait énormément œuvré pour arranger la situation. Une fois Francis dans la poche, il avait été plus facile de faire tout relativiser à Arthur.

Gilbert avait acheté une très bonne bouteille de vin rouge et les scones préférés d'Arthur pour les remercier de lui faire confiance pour le bonheur de leur fils.

Francis l'accueillit chaleureusement. Arthur aussi sèchement que d'habitude.

Gilbert tenta une blague ou deux dans l'entrée pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Arthur était très fermé à son humour. Heureusement, Francis prit le relais pour les mettre à l'aise.

En fait, le repas se passa très bien.

Arthur et Francis proposèrent à Matthew de revenir à la maison s'il le souhaitait. Ils ne s'opposèrent pas au fait que Matthew préfèrerait emménager chez Gilbert, après un échange de regards assez éloquents. Que pouvaient-ils vraiment faire contre leur amour ?


	20. Echarpe

_J'ai regardé mes thèmes et je me suis aperçue que je m'étais trompée. Normalement, le thème qui suit était le numéro 15._

**Echarpe**

**RusAme**

Alfred attrapa l'écharpe d'Ivan et lui enleva en la déroulant à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas permis d'avoir un vêtement aussi long et lourd autour du cou. De plus, il ne pouvait pas embrasser son compagnon pendant qu'il s'occupait de cette fichue écharpe.

Enfin, ses lèvres pouvaient retrouver leurs homologues. Après un baiser chaste, Alfred put insérer sa langue dans la bouche d'Ivan. Le toucher électrisant de leurs muscles linguaux attisa leur désir et les incita à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Alfred pouvait à peine sentir l'érection de son amant à travers le tissu épais de son manteau. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'épaisseur sur le dos ? Alfred déboutonna précautionneusement le vêtement d'hiver d'Ivan et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps quand il sentit que sa veste d'aviateur se coinçait au niveau des coudes. Il entendit leurs vêtements tomber dans un bel ensemble. Ivan le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, tout en retirant sa chemise de son pantalon.

Alfred frémit d'impatience en sentant les mains froides d'Ivan sur la peau chaude de son ventre.

Alfred adorait sentir tout le poids d'Ivan sur son corps, surtout quand ils étaient en pleine action. Ce ne saurait tarder. Et il avait vraiment hâte.


	21. Bougie

**Et vous savez quoi ? ça y est ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard sur le Calendrier !**

**Bougie**

**PruCan**

Pour leur première soirée ensemble dans sa maison, Gilbert avait prévu un bain relaxant avec plein de bougies partout.

Matthew avait passé la journée à déménager et à s'installer un peu partout chez lui. Gilbert n'avait pas eu de petit ami chez lui pendant un moment. En fait, depuis sa rupture avec Roderich, il avait enchaîné les aventures jusqu'à tomber amoureux de Matthew.

Son quotidien allait être bouleversé, mais il le prenait avec beaucoup de bonheur. Tout s'était arrangé avec la famille de Matthew. Tout allait bien.

Les yeux de Matthew brillèrent de surprise et de joie, avant de scintiller de cet éclat de luxure propre aux incubes. Gilbert savait bien dans quoi il s'embarquait en proposant un bain aussi romantique à Matthew.

Une fois dans la baignoire, Matthew n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'attendre que l'eau refroidisse. Assis entre les jambes de Gilbert et adossé à son torse, Matthew caressait déjà toute la peau à sa disposition. La température monta très rapidement entre eux. Et Matthew se retourna dans ses bras et, déjà prêt à l'action, s'abaissa sur son sexe.

Des gémissements appréciateurs ne tardèrent pas à envahir la salle de bain.


	22. Jeu

**Jeu**

**RusAme**

Ivan avait bien voulu se prêter à ce jeu un peu étrange avec Alfred. Et pour l'instant, il aimait bien qu'un Alfred en père Noël sexy déballe son paquet cadeau. Ivan regardait avec fascination et avec beaucoup de plaisir son sexe apparaître et disparaître de la bouche d'Alfred.

Alfred s'était présenté à lui, avec un bonnet de Noël vissé sur la tête, un short et un gilet rouges à fanfreluches blanches. Tout ceci mettait agréablement en valeur les abdominaux de son chéri. Et après quelques minutes de blagues franchement ridicules et quelques caresses, Alfred était allé au vif du sujet.

Ivan ne pouvait pas passer ses mains dans les cheveux courts d'Alfred pour l'encourager à continuer à cause de ce fichu bonnet.

Il aurait peut-être dû accepter de jouer aux policiers et aux voleurs avec Alfred, mais l'ambiance de Noël avait prépondéré dans sa décision.

Alfred passa quelques coups de langue sur son érection, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Ivan voulut remettre son sexe dans cet antre chaud immédiatement. Il fut surpris de voir Alfred descendre son pantalon, se positionner correctement sur lui et s'abaisser sur son pénis.

Un plaisir intense l'envahit dès la pénétration, et ce fut encore plus délicieux, quand Alfred se déhancha sur lui.


	23. Matière

_Bonjour, c'est l'avant-dernier drabbles !_

_Un petit mot de prévention avant de continuer : Ce texte est disponible sur fanfiction . net ou AO3 de manière gratuite. Si vous le trouvez ailleurs, cela veut dire que mon texte a été publié sans mon accord sur une autre plateforme._

**Matière**

**RusAme**

Alfred avait avoué son faible pour les déguisements et les jeux de rôles érotiques à son petit ami. De ce fait, il se sentait plus libre envers les matières de vêtements qu'il affectionnait. En tant qu'incube, les différentes sensations sur sa peau étaient décuplées.

Il avait vite compris qu'il avait une sorte de plaisir à porter tel ou tel vêtement selon sa composition.

Ivan le regardait faire ses emplettes avec suspicion. Alfred n'osait prendre que des foulards en soie, mais touchait souvent les pyjamas dans cette matière.

« Prends-le si ça te plaît tant. »

Le prix était dissuasif également.

« Je préfère faire des économies pour un voyage tous les deux », lui apprit Alfred.

Les yeux d'Ivan brillèrent d'affection contenue. Alfred connaissait son envie de voyager autour du monde et attendait la première occasion pour sauter sur une première destination à deux. Ses envies d'incube passaient au second plan, quand il s'agissait de faire autant plaisir à Ivan.

Alfred fut étonné qu'Ivan commence à l'embrasser et le caresser, une fois rentré chez eux. Oh ! Il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon d'arriver dans les draps d'Ivan. Le surprendre agréablement.


	24. Bleu

**Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël. Voilà, c'est le petit dernier drabble. J'espère que le recueil vous a plu. **

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas écrit les suites de mes textes. Donc, je ne peux pas dire quand ça va arriver. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est plus le temps que l'inspiration qui me manque.**

**Je rappelle que ce recueil n'est disponible que sur fanfiction . net ou sur AO3. Sinon, ça a été fait sans mon accord.**

**Bleu**

Noël se passait sous le soleil.

De ce fait, Francis et Arthur avaient proposé de passer l'après-midi sur la terrasse pour parler et jouer aux cartes. Ivan et Alfred avaient eu un regard entendu sur le type de cartes utilisées en cachette par Francis et Arthur.

L'atmosphère était très détendue depuis que tout s'était arrangé dans la famille. Francis essayait toujours de jouer les conciliateurs entre Arthur et ses beaux-enfants, ce qui permettait de désamorcer bon nombre de situations gênantes.

Gilbert avait bien proposé de faire la sieste après le repas, s'attirant ainsi un regard brillant de Matthew et de la désapprobation parentale. Arthur n'était pas encore prêt à ce que certaines choses s'entendent encore sous son toit. Heureusement, Matthew avait eu la bonne idée de quitter le nid pour vivre sa vie d'incube sans aucune contrainte. C'était ce que lui avait très souvent conseillé Alfred. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Ivan, Alfred avait ressenti une très grande liberté et une nette amélioration de ses relations avec sa famille.

Alfred était confortablement installé contre Ivan et regardait le ciel bleu sereinement.

Il était tout simplement heureux et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour toute sa famille.


End file.
